


А что насчет одного вечера?

by goldenfool (shadowkatja)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool
Summary: Судьба выдала Джиму Хоперу второй шанс, и пусть эта судьба носит имя «Лаборатория Хокинса», он не намерен его просрать.





	А что насчет одного вечера?

_ ⎯ Но на твоем месте я бы все равно подождал, пока все уляжется. _

_ ⎯ И долго оно будет укладываться? _

_ ⎯ Пожалуй, год, если не хочешь рисковать _

_ ⎯ Год? А что насчет одного вечера? _

_ ⎯ Одного вечера? _

_ ⎯ Да, насколько это рискованно? _

_ ⎯ Почему этот вечер так важен? _

***

Судьба выдала Джиму Хоперу второй шанс, и пусть эта судьба носит имя «Лаборатория Хокинса», он не намерен его просрать. И если для этого ему нужно нарушить им же установленные правила, он сделает это. 

«Папа». 

Шериф не уверен, что он готов к ответственности, к сложному ребенку, к ребенку, вступающему в переходный возраст, в конце концов, к ребенку, который может свернуть ему шею одним взглядом. Но… 

Всегда есть но. А когда есть но, то всегда есть что-то большее. Он все еще помнит тихое шуршание рации и отсутствие голоса в ответ. И черную дыру, что почти поглотила его, потерявшего вторую в своей жизни дочь. Если бы он не разозлился, если бы не кричал, если бы, если бы… Кажется, он даже благодарен этой потусторонней херне, из-за которой ему приходилось быть собранным. Иначе, он бы спился в одиночестве в доме, затерянном в лесу, а она бы никогда не вернулась. Он старается не думать о том, что вся эта потусторонняя херня появилась в Хокинсе из-за Элевен. Потому что эти мысли вызывают желание оживить Бреннера и удавить его своими руками.

— Это действительно так важно?

Эл сжимает губы, готовая бороться до конца, и кивает. 

У Сары никогда не было Снежного Бала. И никогда не будет. Так какое же он имеет право ее не пустить? Элевен. Шериф так и не привык к имени Джейн. Хопер сжимает ее руку, и кивает в ответ, понимая, что не может предать её еще раз.

Что нужно девочке, чтобы пойти на бал? Платье? Конечно. А еще? Джим Хопер совершенно в этом не разбирается. Он просит совета у Джойс, но та с двумя мальчишками, один из которых имеет особенность влипать в неприятности, уже и сама подзабыла, поэтому в качестве группы поддержки они вызывают Нэнси. Она долго объясняет что-то о всяких мелочах: заколках, геле для укладки волос, блеске для губ. Шериф не разбирается в этом абсолютно, но как прилежный ученик усердно записывает все на клочок бумаги, и отказывается от помощи в покупке всего необходимого. Это его дочь, это один из первых поводов просто провести время вместе, и он не хочет делить его с кем-то еще.

Он отвозит Эл в ближайший крупный город на машине Джойс, рассудив, что там они будут в относительной безопасности, ведь какое внимание могут привлечь отец с дочерью. В магазине платьев глаза Эл разбегаются. А он вспоминает, как она вышла из-за деревьев в грязно-розовом платье и мужском тулупе. Если бы только можно было что-то исправить, если бы только можно было подарить этой девочке нормальное детство. 

Она выбирает темно-серое платье в винный горошек и кажется в нем удивительно хрупкой, и совершенно на себя не похожей. И пока она трогает свое отражение в зеркале, Хопер неловко улыбаясь объясняет ассистентке: «Понимаете, последнее платье она надевала больше года назад, все с мальчишками по лесу бегает». «По лесу, по изнанке, по лабораториям, по притонам с неизвестными личностями», – продолжает он про себя. Они покупают все, что Шериф записал за Нэнси, и идут есть вафли. Это так похоже на нормальную жизнь, что и обоим даже не верится.

Когда наступает день Х, у Джима Хопера все валится из рук. Его дочь идет на первый в ее жизни бал. На Бал, на котором ее в принципе быть не должно, на Бал, куда могут заявиться какие-нибудь психи с оружием, снова решившие, что она русское оружие, на Бал, где она будет танцевать с каким-нибудь мальчиком, он даже знает каким. Джим Хопер не готов. Где его 13 лет подготовки, подгузники, первые слова, игры в лошадки, первые школьные оценки, первые походы. Где его все? Почему он вынужден терять своего только что обретенного ребенка? Он одергивает себя. Что за дурь лезет ему в голову. Эл всегда будет его дочерью. Даже если ей взбредет в голову сбежать в очередном фургоне.

Он старается, он честно старается, подглядывая в листок с инструкциями, пока Элевен, смеясь, не отбирает у него расческу, потому что время идет, а у него совсем ничего не выходит.

Это так странно. Он помнит ее с обритой головой в грязных вещах. Он помнит ее в обносках. Он помнит ее дерзкий рокерский образ. А сейчас она совсем другая. И, кажется, она не чувствует себя уверенно.

— Ну как?

— Отпад – Хопер поднимает вверх большой палец и подмигивает. — Пойдем, мы уже опоздали. А то твой кавалер снова попытается меня избить.

Элевен фыркает.

***

Она заходит в зал и жмурится от громкой музыки. Она все еще чувствует неловкость, ей кажется, что она чужая, что ей здесь не место. А потом она замечает Майка, одиноко сидящего на другом конце зала.

Майк Уиллер смотрит на нее, и его зрачки расширяются. 

♪ _Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you._ ♪

Она улыбается.


End file.
